


Ad Meliora

by SG_PANDA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I am very indecisive about Zuko okay, M/M, Well maybe a little, am I going to change Zuko's character arc??, and he deserves the world, at some point, but how gay is he going to be, he's just an angsty banished prince, i guess we'll find out, probably not it's a masterpiece, who am I supposed to ship Zuko with at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_PANDA/pseuds/SG_PANDA
Summary: When two bending masters, one firebending and one earthbending, join Aang, Katara, and Sokka on their travels, how do they change things? Does being older and more experienced set them apart, or do they become the parental guidance and voices of wisdom the group never had? How does their knowledge affect the group's journey? Does this change Zuko's role somehow?
Relationships: Haru/Teo (Avatar), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. New Masters

**Author's Note:**

> I abuse the time frames in this fic. A lot. It's pretty unclear to me in the actual show when things kind of happen and how long things take so I tried to keep things sort of true to that while also giving some semblance of a legitimate time frame. It doesn't match up exactly with the show, I'm sure, but for the most part it's pretty similar.

_**Chapter 1** _

**New Masters**

Aang, Katara, Momo, and Appa were all lounging on the forest floor waiting for Sokka to come back with dinner. Aang stopped playing with Momo when he saw Sokka approaching. He jumped up to meet him.

"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?" Aaang asked enthusiastically. Sokka sat, swinging his sack off his back, and Aang crouched down. Katara joined them as Sokka began to empty the contents of his bag.

"We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka answered, picking up each nut in turn.

"Maeve, there's another group up ahead," a voice sounded from the trees. Katara, Aang, and Sokka turned towards the sound.

"Military?" Another voice asked, anxiously.

"I don't think so," the first voice answered, consideringly. The group of kids heard footsteps approaching, slowly, and then they saw two people emerge from the woods where they were watching. All the kids were on their feet, Aang with his staff at the ready, Katara with her water, and Sokka with his boomerang. The duo froze when they saw the group, the woman moving to stand slightly in front of the man with her hands at the ready, as if to do some sort of bending. They both wore earth kingdom clothes. The woman had short cropped dark hair and emerald green eyes and the man had lighter colored hair, shaggy and endearing, and clear blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded after a moment of silence.

"I could ask you the same question," the woman answered, eyes narrowed.

"Maeve, we stumbled on their campsite," the man murmured. The woman sighed.

"I'm Maeve, and this is Mika. Now who are you?" Maeve said. Sokka's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Aang, ever the optimist, stepped forward.

"I'm Aang. I'm the avatar. And this is Sokka and Katara," he explained enthusiastically. Mika's eyes widened.

"The avatar. We'd heard rumors, but….well, actually, we've been looking for you," Mika said. The gang exchanged glances.

"You've been looking for us? Hmm, suspicious," Sokka mused. Katara laughed.

"Why have you been looking for us?" Aang asked. Mika and Maeve exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should set up camp and get a fire going, and then talk while we eat something," Mika suggested, ever the diplomat. The gang exchanged sheepish glances at the mention of food.

"Um, well, we don't really have any food. We ran out recently," Katara explained, eyes downcast. Mika gave Maeve a concerned look. Maeve nodded firmly and dropped her guard, taking a step forward.

"We have enough food to go around. We just got more in a village we just passed through, actually, so we have plenty," she said kindly. The kids' faces all lit up at the words, and Aang pumped his fist and exclaimed happily.

"Thank you so much. I'll help you unpack your stuff," Katara offered. She moved to the newcomers and helped them as they found an empty place and began to unpack their backpacks.

"You don't have a tent either?" Katara asked, surprised, as she helped them spread two thick blankets on the ground, one on top of the other. Maeve and Mika exchanged a glance.

"Not exactly," Mika answered haphazardly as he began to collect firewood. Katara shrugged, a little suspicious, but began to collect firewood as well, hoping the duo would tell them whatever it was they were hiding soon enough. Maeve continued unpacking food, separating off strips of heavily salted meat to cook. Sokka and Aang began to collect firewood too, and soon they had a good pile going. Maeve finished skewering the meat and brought it over to the unlit pile of wood. She extended her empty hand, but Mika pushed it down with a slight shake of his head. Maeve acquiesced, but Katara noticed the interaction and thought it strange. Sokka lit the fire, and soon they were all sitting on the ground around the fire. Mika helped Maeve pass out dried fruit and tough grainy rolls of bread, and then Maeve set the skewers of meat on little stands over the fire. The smell wafted about as Aang, Katara, and Sokka tore into their bread and fruit with a vengeance. Maeve and Mika exclaimed a concerned glance. How long had it been since these kids had had a good meal?

"So how old are you guys?" Aang asked between bites of his roll.

"I'm eighteen and Mika is nineteen," Maeve answered as she flipped the meat.

"Wow. You're a lot older than us," Katara said softly.

"How old are all of you?" Mika asked gently.

"Well, I'm fourteen, Sokka is fifteen, and Aang is twelve, well, technically one hundred and twelve," Katara answered. Maeve had deemed the meat cooked and was taking the skewers off the fire and passing them out. Sokka accepted the meat with gusto and began to tear into it with his teeth. Katara and Aang chuckled.

"I don't eat meat, but thanks," Aang declined the meat Maeve offered him casually. Mika grinned.

"See, Maeve, I'm not the only one who doesn't eat meat," he teased. Maeve rolled her eyes. She offered Katara some meat, and Katara accepted it thankfully.

"I'll eat Aang's!" Sokka exclaimed through his full mouth. Everyone laughed and Maeve gave Sokka the meat. Once they were finished and the rest of the food was packed away, the gang turned to Maeve and Mika expectantly. Maeve sighed.

"So, why were you looking for us?" Katara asked. Mika looked to Maeve, who sighed again.

"Ok, please don't panic. I'm not evil, I swear," Maeve began. The kids looked suspicious, but didn't interrupt.

"See, I knew Aang would need to learn firebending. I can teach him. I'm a firebender." Maeve's words were met with silence. For a short while, no one spoke.

"And you're not aligned with the fire nation?" Sokka finally spoke up, suspicion thick in his voice.

"No, she's not," Mika spoke up firmly. Everyone glanced at him. He had already sort of been established as the quiet one. Maeve spoke for him, most of the time.

"Are you a firebender too?" Aang asked in his usual chipper way. Mika chuckled softly.

"No, I'm an earthbender. I figured you need to learn that, too, though I'm not sure if I'm the best person to teach you," Mika answered. Katara looked back and forth between the two in question.

"How did you two end up travelling together?" she asked. Maeve and Mika both smiled softly.

"First of all, since we're hoping we'll be with you for awhile, we might as well tell you we're not just travelling buddies. We're in love," Maeve began. Katara's mouth made an "O" as Mika leaned into Maeve, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. Maeve leaned into the touch, smiling, before she continued speaking.

"We met, it was five years ago now, in Mika's village. I was orphaned pretty young, I was born in an Earth Kingdom colony, so there wasn't exactly a system for me to be out in like there is in the homeland. I was born to pretty low consequence people, peasants really, so no one really noticed when they were killed by some Fire Nation army thugs for not paying their taxes on time. I was only six at the time. I was on my own for a few years, begging for food and spending the nights in abandoned places or with earth kingdom families that were willing to help me out for a night or two. When I was nine, I learned I could firebend. The first time was an accident, some thugs cornered me in an alley and I just lashed out at them with fire. A few days later, a servant of a very wealthy firebending master approached me. She told me that the master had heard I was a firebender and he wanted me to come and live with him, and he would train me. So I went. He was fairly old, and he was kind to me, though he never really became a parental figure or anything. I think he was trying to groom me as a master so I could take over teaching his students when he died. Whatever the reason, I had a roof over my head, good food, and a teacher from that point forward. My master insisted that it was important to study with other masters as well, and even to study other benders because their techniques can be applied to firebenders. So we travelled around together and I learned from masters in all different forms of bending, not just fire. I even learned the art of the sword, though I don't really use it. Anyway, we had finished all the travelling we had planned, and we were on our way home. We stopped in this little earthbending town on the way, one that had never been occupied by the fire nation. It was just him and I in our room in an inn. He died in his sleep. He told me he had left everything to me, and gave me a message to send to the man that had managed his estate. I didn't send it right away. I wanted to explore my freedom a little bit more. Not that I hadn't had freedom with my master, it was just that being on my own was a different type of freedom. I was fifteen. I explored the little town and came across an earthbender dueling with his master. It was Mika, though I didn't know it yet. I stayed and watched their practice. I thought the boy was amazing. I came back there every day and watched. I told myself I was studying earthbending, when in reality, I just wanted to see Mika, though I didn't even know his name. One day, Mika's master declared him to be a master himself. Then Mika came over to me, told me he knew I had been watching him, and asked me my name and if I wanted to go on a date. I accepted. Later that day, I finally got the courage to send the message my master had told me to before he died. The man came to the town I was in and met with me, and apparently, my master had left me quite a fortune. Not only his entire estate, but also a large sum of money. Mika and I progressed in our relationship, and I stayed in his town, surviving off the money my master had left me. Then, one day, the fire nation took over Mika's town and banned earthbending. Mika and some other earthbenders tried to fight back, but they were captured. I pulled some strings and intimidated some soldiers, but I got him back. After that he moved in with me, so he'd be safer. I used my money and influence to protect him for a while, but he couldn't deal with not being able to bend. I understood, I would be the same way if someone told me I couldn't firebend. So we divided my large amount of money up and sent it to different trusted friends of my master all over the earth kingdom, and even the fire nation, for safekeeping. Then we took what we had left, gathered food, and left Mika's hometown to travel the world. That was when I was sixteen. We've been travelling for a while. We keep an eye on the money, and when we start to get low, we go to one of the places it's hidden and get more. Then, this year, we heard you had returned. I knew you would need a firebending master and that it would be very hard for you to find one willing to teach you with the war going on. Mika agreed that you would need a firebending master, and probably an earthbending master, too, so we agreed we would try and find you and see if you would accept us as your masters." There was silence for a while after Maeve finished speaking.

"Wow. I appreciate that, a lot," Aang said humbly. Katara looked reflective.

"That's fascinating. I never thought there would be a firebender that wouldn't support the fire lord. What about you, Mika, what's your story?" She asked.

"Mine's not as dramatic and angsty as Maeve's. I was born in a small earth kingdom town. My older brother, father, and I were all earth benders. I was twelve years younger than my older brother. When I was eight, my brother and my father left to fight in the war. My mother and I stayed. An earthbending master in my town saw me trying to practice my bending the day after they left, but I didn't really know what I was doing. I wanted to be able to help my brother and father. My master offered to teach me, so he did, every day. I wasn't born wealthy, but my mom and I did ok for ourselves, just the two of us. When I was sixteen, Maeve started showing up at my earthbending practices. At first I thought it was creepy, then it became kind of cute. I started to notice her around town, at the market, that sort of thing. Once my earthbending master declared me a master, I saw her there, and I figured now was my chance. I learned she was a firebender on our second date, but that she had also been hurt by her own people in the war. We got closer and closer, and I learned more about her as we did. Eventually, my town was occupied and earthbending was outlawed. There were firebending thugs everywhere, and they liked to beat earth kingdom citizens senseless for fun. My master tried to fight back against them, but he and the other earthbenders that fought were taken prisoner. I had fought with them, but Maeve saved me before they could take me away. After that she insisted my mother and I move in with her, where we'd be safe. I agreed, but my mother refused, said I should go but that she needed to move in with my grandparents and take care of them. I reluctantly agreed. Maeve had power, by virtue of being a master firebender, because of who her master was, and because of her wealth. She used that power to make sure I was safe, and she looked out for my mom and grandparents, too. But eventually not bending was just too much. It felt like someone had cut a limb off. Just the constant knowledge that who I was wasn't allowed hurt, and Maeve got it, so we left. Before we did, Maeve paid off the ruler of the town to keep my mother and grandparents safe. The man didn't understand it, but it was a hefty sum, and he accepted it. Maeve and I secretly stuck around for a few weeks, just outside of town, to make sure the man would keep his word. When we were as sure as we could be, we left. When we heard about the Avatar's return, I knew you would need Maeve to teach you firebending, and maybe I would teach you earthbending, though an earthbending teacher is a lot easier to find than a firebending one." Mika's story, similarly to Maeve's, was met with silence. Mika pulled Maeve closer to him, reveling in her warmth as the kids pondered this.

"We're just gonna take a minute, if you don't mind," Sokka stated as he, Aang, and Katara stood. Mika nodded lazily and the three stol away out of earshot, huddling their heads together.

"They seem sincere. And Aang _does_ need a firebending and earthbending teacher," Katara said.

"Assuming they're telling the truth, I think Maeve is the best chance at a firebending teacher I'm gonna get," Aang added. Sokka looked suspicious still.

"How do we know if they're lying? What if it's a trick?" He theorized. Katara glared.

"Ok, how about this. If Mika proves he's an earthbender and Maeve proves she's a firebender, we let them stay with us. They do have food and money we need. We're almost out of the money gran-gran gave us," Katara reasoned.

"Fine, if they prove they're benders, we accept them. Agreed?" Sokka offered. Aang and Katara nodded firmly. They broke apart and headed back to their two guests, who were still cuddled together.

"Ok, if you prove that you're an earthbender and you're a firebender we'll let you join us," Sokka said firmly. Mika and Maeve exchanged a somewhat amused look and both nodded and stood.

"Ok," Mika said simply. He stomped and pulled his hands into his body and the fire lowered into a pit. He smiled. Maeve simply held her hand up and ignited a flame in it, holding it steady for a few moments before allowing it to fade.

"Good. Then you're with us, now, I guess. It's getting late. We should get some sleep and talk more in the morning," Sokka declared. Just then, a huge boom was heard in another direction, followed quickly by another boom.

"What was that?!" Sokka asked.

"Sounded like someone earthbending," Mika offered. Sokka groaned.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang yelled, pointing. He began to rush the direction he had pointed, and Katara, Maeve, and Mika quickly followed.

"Shouldn't we run _away_ from huge booms, not towards them?!" Sokka exclaimed, exasperated, before running after everyone else. They soon came to a dried up river bed and saw a young man earthbending the rocks around.

"Another earthbender!" Mika exclaimed happily.

"Mika, careful!" Maeve chastised as Mika walked towards the boy. She didn't follow, and stopped Katara and Aang when they tried to follow.

"Hey, I'm an earthbender too!" Mika called cheerily. The boy dropped the rock and stared at Mika, but didn't immediately flee.

"Really?" The boy called in the moonlight. Mika nodded.

"Yeah, see," Mika placated, using his bending to pick up the same rock the other boy had just put down before lowering it gently. The boy slowly approached Mika, seeming unsure.

"I'm Mika," Mika introduced himself, nodding, once the other boy was closer.

"I'm Haru," the other young man introduced himself, returning Mika's nod.

"Can I ask why you're all the way out here alone so late at night, Haru?" Mika coaxed, gently. Haru looked around, shiftily.

"You can trust me, I swear," Mika followed up, seeing the look.

"Ok. I guess. Well, the fire nation has occupied my town and they outlawed earthbending but I couldn't just not earthbend so I come out here and practice when it's dark," Haru explained in a rush. Mika nodded.

"I get the feeling. The fire nation took over my town and outlawed earthbending, too. I couldn't take it, so my girlfriend and I ran away," he said softly. Haru tilted his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, how much earthbending do you know?"

"I'm a master. Why? Do you need a teacher?"

"An earthbending master! I would be honored if you would teach me," Haru exclaimed, bowing. Mika smiled and bowed back at him.

"I would be honored to teach you. But...I am travelling with others. I'm not sure how long I'll really be around," Mika explained, sadly. Then he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"How about this. I'll talk to my girlfriend and the others I'm travelling with and see how long I can stay, and I'll meet you back here tomorrow night at the same time and we can talk," Mika proposed. Haru nodded.

"I would appreciate it. I will see you at this time tomorrow, Master," Haru agreed, bowing deeply before leaving. Mika smiled at being called "Master", wiping tears from his eyes as he rejoined the group hiding behind the rock. They all walked back to the campsite in silence, an unspoken agreement that these were all things to be talked about tomorrow. Mika wove his fingers through Maeve's as they walked. When they got back, Mika earthbended a stone tent over Maeve and his sleeping area, and then one for the other three, as well. Once he and Maeve were inside, he bended doors on the one open side. Maeve used her firebending to make a small flame in her hand for them to see as they readied for bed before crawling under the sheets together. They cuddled close together, holding each other tightly as they fell asleep.


	2. The Plan

_**Chapter 2** _

**The Plan**

"Maeve, we can't just do nothing!" Mika's yell, though muffled by the stone tents, was still loud enough to wake Aang and Katara. Sokka, as usual, was sleeping like a rock. The kids heard Maeve's voice as she replied, though it was quiet enough they weren't sure what she said.

"We're older now!" Mika's voice yelled, a note of pleading in his tone. Aang stood, and Katara did as well, slowly exiting the stone structure they had slept in. Momo ran and jumped on Aang's shoulder, chirping excitedly. Aang rubbed his ears.

"I know boy," he murmured absently as he and Katara studied the door of the stone structure.

"We woke two of them up," Mika's voice announced. Aang and Katara exchanged a glance.

"Well, let's discuss it with them, then," Maeve reasoned. Suddenly, the door to the stone tent retracted into the ground and Mika and Maeve emerged. Maeve smiled at the two kids slightly as she set her pack down by where they had had a fire the previous night and began unpacking food. Mika nodded at them, seeming sullen, and sat beside Maeve. Even though the pair seemed to be fighting somehow, they worked like a well oiled machine as they unpacked pastries and fresh fruits. Neither Aang nor Katara really wanted to mention their own eavesdropping, though it was painfully obvious to everyone that they had been listening. Katara turned and went back into the stone tent to wake Sokka, who protested moodily until food was mentioned. As he emerged with Katara from the tent, Maeve and Mika began passing out the pastries and fruit. The kids took the food gratefully and everyone ate in tense silence.

"We need to talk about Haru's village," Mika announced, voice soft but determined.

"What about it?" Asked Sokka, who had been asleep through the earlier confrontation.

"Mika wants to drive the Fire Nation out," Maeve explained in a dry, though not condescending tone. Aang's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea! When do we leave?" he exclaimed. Maeve rolled her eyes at the same time as Katara.

"We can't just _take over_ a fire nation village," Katara said.

"But it's not a fire nation village. It's an earth kingdom village and they've been taken over. We'd just be giving them independence," Aang argued. Katara looked thoughtful.

"But how can we be sure the Fire Nation doesn't just come back and punish the villagers after we leave?" Sokka reasoned. Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll stay," Mika said finally, softly. Maeve's answer was swift and panicked.

"No!" she exclaimed. Mika pulled his arm around her shoulders and then pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"Sh, sh, sh," he soothed into her hair.

"Maeve, you know this could work," Mika murmured softly.

"No no no," Maeve crooned softly. Mika rubbed her back soothingly. The rest watched with a perplexed expression, but didn't interrupt.

"Maeve, I'd be fine. Where are you going next?" Mika questioned Aang.

"We're heading to the North Pole so Aang and Katara can learn waterbending," Sokka supplied.

"See, Maevey? You can go with them to the North Pole and teach Aang his firebending, and I can stay in the village. You know I hate being where I don't have any earth around, anyway. Then you all can swing back here and get me," Mika persuaded.

"Hey, that could work. Then you can teach that kid earthbending!" Aang exclaimed.

"I've lost everyone else, I can't lose you too," Maeve murmured into Mika's chest. Mika hugged her more tightly to him.

"Oh Maevey. You wouldn't lose me. You'll never lose me. We'd meet back up again. It wouldn't be forever. And it would help so many people," Mika crooned. Maeve sniffled, but nodded.

"Ok, ok. But you'd better come back to me, Mika Jeremiah Ravensteel," Maeve warned as she pulled away, smoothing her hair.

"Ok, now we need a plan," Sokka announced. Everyone nodded.

"We'll need a distraction, to draw as many of the fire nation soldiers as possible to one place," Maeve began. And they were off.

Mika and Maeve were walking together slowly, swinging their locked hands together gently. They were on their way to meet with Haru and discuss their plan with him. It had been decided that Maeve and Mika would go alone to talk to him, so they didn't spook him, and then they would get him to come back to their campsite so they can all meet and explain the plan to Haru.

"I don't want to be separated from you," Maeve murmured as they walked. They were taking their time, savoring their last few days together. Mika pulled her close, pulling their hands apart in favor of tucking Maeve firmly under his arm.

"I know, but it's the best way," Mika soothed. Maeve sighed.

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. So much." They were silent for a bit as they walked, just reveling in the physical contact and the simple joy of being together.

"We're almost there. He's waiting," Mika murmured softly. Maeve nodded and let herself fall behind Mika, since he was who Haru would be expecting.

"Master," Haru's young voice greeted with a bow. Mika bowed back.

"Haru. It's good to see you. I brought someone I'd like you to meet," he replied. Haru nodded, though tensely.

"This is my girlfriend, Maeve," Mika introduced, pulling Maeve forward gently. Haru's eyes widened.

"I'm Haru. Good to meet you."

"You as well, Haru."

"Great, now that you know each other, let's get to it. Haru, the other people I'm travelling with are the Avatar and his friends. We'd like to help you liberate your village," Mika announced, softly. Haru gasped.

"Would you walk with us back to our campsite and we can explain our plan to you?" Maeve asked. Haru, seemingly too shocked to speak, just nodded. Mika and Maeve began walking and he followed them closely.

When they arrived back at camp, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were all sitting around the small fire chatting softly. They approached with Haru and made introductions, and then they all sat down around the fire and began to explain their plan to Haru. It was late into the night when everyone was sure they'd gone over it enough, and Haru returned home, weary, while the others slipped into their stone tents and fell into slumber.

The next morning dawned bright and warm. After eating breakfast and packing up their campsite, the group headed into town. They arrived when they had planned to, and soon Haru joined them.

"You sure about this?" Sokka whispered to Maeve for what felt like the millionth time. Maeve nodded firmly.

"Positive," she assured. Haru and Mika split off from the group and found the fairly empty town square. Katara and Aang followed them, hiding behind a rock outcropping where they could see the two earthbenders but, hopefully, couldn't be seen. After a few moments, Mika and Haru began to earthbend, throwing rocks around but being careful not to hit anything or anyone. The few people in the town square began to cry out and flee. Maeve took that as her cue and ran to a few soldiers in Fire Nation uniforms.

"Please, sirs, there are earthbenders fighting in the square!" she exclaimed, fake tears streaking her face as she tugged on the sleeve of one of the two men. They immediately ran to the square, and Maeve searched out more soldiers with Sokka following her closely. She quickly found the barracks the soldiers were sleeping in and burst in tearfully.

"HELP! HELP! There are earthbenders tearing up the town square! They hurt my brother! They're scary! Please help!" Maeve wailed, holding Sokka by the waist and pretending to struggle to hold him up as he sagged against her, "injured." The soldiers woke quickly. They heard Maeve's continuous sobs, laments, and screams and they all began to make their way to the town square. When the most obvious of them were gone, Sokka and Maeve began to tear into the small rooms, subduing their occupants and tying them up outside. Once they were sure the building was empty, they ran out of the building and Maeve used her bending to set the whole place on fire. Sokka cheered and the pair quickly ran to the town square to join the battle.

When they arrived in the town square, it was chaos. There were pockets of firebenders restrained in earth prisons, but there were still so many fighting. Aang and Katara fought back to back, as Haru and Mika did. That was how they had planned it, a stronger bender paired with a weaker one. Maeve immediately dove into the foray, keeping an eye on Sokka and his boomerang as she fought fire with fire. Every once in a while, she would see Sokka in trouble and blast some fire towards his assailant or rush towards him to throw him out of the way. In this way, the battle was soon over, with those soldiers that weren't restrained fleeing. Mika released the captives and they, too, fled. Sokka and Maeve returned to the officers that were tied up, untying them. There was a short battle before they realized they had no backup and no barracks and fled. Aang, Katara, Mika, and Haru were using their bending to put out the fires around the square when Maeve and Sokka returned.

"You need to get Aang to the North Pole. You should go. We'll be ok here," Mika said. Everyone nodded. Once they finished putting out the fires, everyone except Mika and Haru turned to leave. Suddenly, Maeve turned, tears in her eyes, and dove into Mika's arms. He hugged her tightly, and then pulled back before crashing their lips together passionately. Everyone else in the group watched, stunned, as the pair kissed passionately.

"I love you, I'll be back," Maeve murmured when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too. I'll be here," Mika replied with a sad smile. They embraced tightly once more before pulling apart. Maeve went with Aang, Katara, and Sokka while Mika remained in the village with Haru. It would be hard to be apart, but they would manage. It was necessary.


	3. The Order of the White Lotus

_**Chapter 3** _

**The Order of the White Lotus**

**Mika and Haru**

"No, no, plant your feet more firmly. You have to be grounded for this form. Better, Haru," Mika critiqued as Haru moved through the forms he was teaching him. Haru adjusted, and Mika nodded, pleased. It had only been two days since Mika and Maeve had separated, but it felt much longer. Haru and Mika had dived into training as soon as the soldiers were gone, and so far they hadn't returned. Mika was staying with Haru and his mother, who were both grateful he had helped liberate their town. Haru's father didn't seem to be around, and Mika hadn't questioned it yet but he planned to bring it up.

"Good, good. I think that's enough for now. We should take a break," Mika decided, sitting down by their water skins. Haru joined him, breathing heavily. They both drank their water in silence for a few moments. Mika decided this was as good a time as any.

"Hey, Haru, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Master Mika," Haru answered. Mika smiled at the alliteration. No matter how many times he told Haru he didn't need to call him "master", the teen insisted. Mika had given up already.

"What happened to your father?" Mika asked softly. Haru looked down.

"He was taken by the fire nation when they took over. He and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway," he explained. Mika nodded.

"The other earthbenders and I fought when the fire nation took our town, too. We lost, and everyone else was taken away. Maeve saved me, though. But my earthbending master was taken," Mika tried to relate to the younger boy. Haru looked up at him.

"Where do you think they take them?" he asked, gears turning in his head. Mika thought for a moment.

"Maeve said they probably took them to a prison in the middle of the ocean. She marked it on my map, actually. Why?" Haru's eyes lit up.

"Do you think we could save them? The earthbenders there? My father and your master?" he asked, excitedly. Mika considered the idea.

"If we had a boat, maybe. We just might be able to," he agreed, considering carefully. Haru's face lit up and he hugged Mika tightly. Mika chuckled and wrapped his arms around Haru, holding him tightly.

"How about we finish training for the day and then we can start planning tonight?" Mika proposed. Haru released him and nodded, jumping up. Mika chuckled and stood as well, and they began training again.

That night, Mika and Haru sat at Haru's kitchen table, Mika's map spread out before them. Mika was showing Haru where Maeve had marked the prison, in the middle of the ocean. If only they were waterbenders, this would be so much easier.

"We'd need a boat," Mika stated. Haru nodded, then his eyes lit up.

"The soldiers that were here. They had a boat they used to take prisoners away. I'd bet that it's still in the harbor!" Haru exclaimed. Mika grinned madly.

"Perfect! We should go check in the morning," he said. Haru nodded.

"Ok, so, assuming there's a ship there, what's the plan?" Haru asked. Mika thought.

"Well, Maeve said the prison is made entirely of metal, so the prisoners can't earthbend. And presumably there would be no earth on a fire nation ship. So it would have to be covert. Only problem is, I doubt my old master would leave quietly. He'll insist on breaking everyone out of the prison or insist on staying, so covert is probably out," Mika theorized.

"We could start a revolution?" Haru offered, uncertain. Mika nodded.

"That might just work. We aren't powerful enough just the two of us to take it over, but if we could get the prisoners to revolt, surely there are ships docked there that we could take and use to get everyone out."

"But how would we get in in the first place? We couldn't just walk in and start a revolution."

"No, we couldn't, not alone. We'd need help. I wish Maeve was here. She would be better at planning this than me and she could help us get in," Mika lamented. Haru took Mika's hand, gently, and Mika squeezed his fingers in silent thanks.

"Maybe we can get help somewhere else," he murmured, softly. Haru crooked a brow, silently asking for an explanation.

"There's a group I'm part of….I'm not sure if they would help us, though. But they might, for my master if not for me….." Mika trailed off, clearly not talking to Haru anymore.

"Haru, I think I have an idea. Tomorrow, let's check and see if the ship is still there. If it is, we should secure it. But then, we'd need to make another stop on land before we went to the prison. I could work with you on your earthbending on the way, the journey is a few days on foot. What do you say?" Mika asked thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me, even if I don't quite get it," Haru answered honestly, squeezing Mika's fingers once more before standing.

The next day dawned and Mika and Haru were up, bright and early, heading for the harbor. They walked in comfortable silence. Haru was focusing on the small stone hovering above his hand, trying to keep it as still as possible as he walked, per Mika's instruction. Mika was trying to teach him to use his bending for something other than quick force movement. He told Haru it was important to do bending exercises at all ranges of your control, otherwise you'll never improve. Haru, of course, did as he was told and thrilled at the new information. He looked up as they arrived at the harbor. The first thing he noted was Mika's mad grin.

"Still here. Perfect," he declared. Haru smiled.

"Great! What do we do now?" He asked. Mika examined the ship.

"Actually, there doesn't seem to be much _to_ do. It's pretty secure already. We might actually have a hard time unsecuring it when we want to use it. But for now, it's best to leave it be," Mika decided, then, "We should go back to your house and pack. If we can make a good start on our journey today we'll get there sooner."

"Ok," Haru agreed simply. The duo turned and began the short walk back to Haru's house in silence.

After they had talked to Haru's mother, Mika assuaging her fears and convincing her he could keep her son safe, they left. They began the journey fairly quietly, until Haru asked Mika how he had ended up in love with a firebender. Mika told him both his own story and Maeve's from the beginning, as much by way of explanation as for something to do. By the time he finished talking, it was time for the pair to stop for lunch. They ate in silence, Mika having spoken already more than he normally would in a few weeks. When they were done they packed up and continued on. After a few minutes, Mika started drilling Haru on different moving earthbending forms. Eventually, he deemed Haru tired enough and let him just walk for a while. As night began to fall, they made camp and ate again. Mika gave Haru a quick lesson on camping with earthbending, showing him how to make a fire pit and a stone tent. When they woke the next day, they ate quickly, packed, and they were on the move again. Today Mika drilled Haru on using earthbending as a sixth sense, at one point blindfolding him and randomly throwing rock formations in front of him, teaching him as they went. Haru struggled with how to better listen to the earth and use his earthbending as a sense rather than a weapon.

By the time it began to grow dark, they had made it to a medium sized earthbending village that had not been invaded by the fire nation. Mika got them rooms at an inn and then they went to get dinner at a small diner. After they ate, Mika stood and Haru followed him, confused, as he approached an older man sitting at a table alone. Haru recognized the game set out before the man as Pai Sho. Haru knew of the game, but he had never played. Mika didn't sit, but bowed slightly to the older man. Haru's curiosity was peaked: who would an earthbending master bow to?

"May I have this game?" Mika asked politely, gesturing to the board. The man smiled.

"The guest has the first move," he said. Mika sat and carefully examined the tiles used as game pieces, then picked one up with a white flower on it. He set it firmly in the middle of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," the man said, something _more_ to his tone that Haru didn't understand, but he thought Mika did.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Mika returned. The man smiled.

"Then let us play," he agreed. Haru watched, entranced, as Mika and the man exchanged game pieces. They quickly sped up, each one putting down a piece barely before the other pulled their hand away. Haru was not sure how the game was supposed to be played, but this seemed different than a game. After a rapid series of moves, both men sat back. The older man smiled, pleased. Haru looked down at the board and saw that the pieces were in a sort of pattern of three distinct shapes. The first looked to be a flower, the second a circle, the third something Haru couldn't place but he could swear he'd seen before.

"The silver stream promises water to those who do not know of its curse," the pai sho player said, mysteriously. Haru was now very sure there was something going on here, and it was some type of code, but he had no idea what any of it meant. Mika, however, seemed perfectly at ease.

"The golden leaves that float in it are meant to be both heard and seen," Mika replied smoothly.

"But the tender green leaves are meant to be seen and not heard. What season is it?" Haru was, now, thoroughly confused.

"The end of fall is nigh. The leaves are golden and dark, but new leaves prepare to bloom forth from the treetops," Mika said this in a low voice, his eyes sliding to Haru. The man stood, abruptly. Mika stood as well. The man began to walk away, gesturing for Mika to follow. Mika grabbed Haru's wrist and tugged him along gently. Haru went, beginning to realize Mika had initiated some sort of meeting with this man, and possibly with others. Then it clicked in Haru's head: these were the people that might help them.

The pair were led inside a squat unsuspecting building and into a back room. There were a few people there, laughing and talking, and they eyed the newcomers with curiosity but no hostility as they were led in. The man who had brought them there led them to an empty corner and sat on low pillows, gesturing for them to do the same. Mika sat and Haru followed his Master's lead.

"I am Mattias," the man introduced himself, finally. Mika smiled at him.

"I am Mika, I was Master Sterling Chanarel's apprentice until I became a master myself. This is my new apprentice, Haru," Mika introduced. Haru looked back and forth between his master and Mattias, but didn't speak, assuming he wasn't supposed to.

"It is good to know you, Mika Chanarel. Your master taught you well. What brings you here?" Mattias asked. The other chatter in the room had died down as people listened in on the former apprentice of the much respected Master Sterling Chanarel speak.

"I am here for my master and for the father of my apprentice Haru. They were taken by the fire nation in their various attempts to defend their own villages. I know where they're being kept, and I have an abandoned ship with which to get to the prison in the middle of the ocean where he is. I humbly request assistance in their rescue," Mika spoke confidently, but with a sense of deference. When he was done speaking, he bowed lowly, his head touching the floor. Haru quickly copied him, figuring it couldn't hurt but maybe it could help. Mattias studied him for a moment.

"I propose a vote. All those in favor of attempting to rescue Master Sterling and, as we all know he will not leave the prison without every other prisoner, liberating a fire nation prison, please say 'yes'," Mattias announced to the room at large. Mika was still prone on the floor, and Haru was still copying him, when many voices throughout the room said "yes", softly but firmly.

"Those opposed?" Mattias asked. No one spoke.

"Mika and Haru Chanarel, rise," Mattias commanded. Mika sat back up and then stood. Haru followed.

"We will plan tonight. You will rest. In the morning we will convene here, at dawn. Then we will leave," Mattias spoke with authority and Mika bowed to him, Haru following suite yet again.

"Thank you, Mattias. We will not be late," Mika promised solemnly, and then led Haru out. As soon as they were back in their room at the inn, Haru turned to Mika with an incredulous look upon his face.

"What _was_ that?" he asked in awe. Mika, back to his normal self, chuckled good naturedly.

"That, my apprentice, was The Order of the White Lotus. You gave off a favorable impression by staying silent and copying me, so thank you. I wasn't sure whether to say I wished for you to be initiated or not, but I'm glad I said you were to be an initiate. We both need rest, now, but I promise I'll tell you more when we have time," Mika answered. Haru grinned.

"I'm an initiate in a secret society. Cool," he said.

"That's how I felt when my master took me for the first time. Just stay quiet unless someone asks you a direct question. Oh, and the Order of the White Lotus is _secret._ You can't tell anyone outside of the organization about it, not even your mother. Just like I've never told Maeve," Mika instructed. Haru nodded, noting the serious tone in his master's voice.

"I will keep the secret well," he promised solemnly. Mika nodded.

"Good. Now, get some sleep. We have a long day," he instructed, the serious mood fading as they got ready for bed and fell asleep.


	4. Spirituality and Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this chapter might rely a little heavily on Maeve being a plot convenient character. If that kind of thing bothers you, sorry. It's just a thing I do. You have been warned.

_**Chapter 4** _

**Spirituality and Deception**

**Maeve and the Gaang**

"Aang, has anyone ever taught you about being the Avatar?" Maeve asked, seriously. They were all on Appa's back, Aang, Katara, and Maeve settled into the saddle while Sokka lounged at the front. It had only been a few hours since they'd left Mika, and other than some small talk, no one had really said anything. Aang sat up and faced Maeve, his face scrunching up.

"No," he answered honestly. Katara and Sokka listened in intently but didn't dare interrupt. Maeve nodded.

"That's the answer I was suspecting. You shouldn't have even known you were the Avatar until you were sixteen, but circumstances forced the monks to tell you, I'm sure. I don't know much about being the Avatar, but I do know some things you probably need to know. Do you want me to teach you?" She asked, gently. Aang jumped up and did a backflip.

"Yeaah!" he yelled. Maeve and Katara both chuckled at his antics as he settled back down into the saddle.

"Alright, alright. I think it best I start with what I know about the Avatar. That's one of the things my master taught me, things no one has spoken of in the open for many, many years. Those of us that know these things are sworn to secrecy, to all but our chosen apprentice. You are both the Avatar and my chosen apprentice, so I believe it prudent to tell you these things. Do you swear you will keep the secrets I am about to share with you like so many others before you?" Maeve asked, eyes worried and tone serious. Aang bowed his head.

"I swear to keep these secrets," he answered formally. Maeve turned her gaze on Katara, and then Sokka.

"Do you both, also, swear to keep these secrets?" she asked.

"I swear," Sokka answered, curiosity piqued.

"I do so swear," Katara answered. Maeve nodded.

"Good. To begin with, I must teach you of how the world was before the Avatar. For there was a world before the Avatar. Humans lived in cities protected by great Lion Turtles, and Spirits came from the Spirit portals at the north and south poles and lived in Spirit Forests. The Spirits were of another realm, but as more and more of them came into this world humans were forced apart, protected by the Lion Turtles of their city. Almost all humans thought their Lion Turtle City was the only one, but that was of course, not the case. There was not bending, at least not as we know it today. There were hunters that went into the Spirit forests for food, and before they went into the forests, the great Lion Turtle of their city would give them a power. Either the power of fire, air, water, or earth, depending on the lion turtle, to use to protect themselves from the spirits. They were forbidden to bring the power into the city, and they had to return it to the Lion Turtle when they returned from their hunt. This is the world the man who would eventually become the first avatar was born into. His name was Wan. His family was poor. He stole to survive. One day, he formed a plan to steal the food that the rulers of his city hoarded while everyone else lived in poverty. Wan pretended he wished to hunt in the spirit forests, and the Lion Turtle of his city gave him the power of fire. Instead of hunting, though, he stole back to the city with the power of fire, which was forbidden. He led a charge to steal food and was caught with the power of fire. The Great Lion Turtle banished him to the Spirit Wilds, but allowed him to keep the power of fire to protect himself there. Once there, for the first few days, Wan did not do well. He spoke to Spirits, but most were aggressive to him. There were those that were kind. After Wan freed a cat deer from a hunter's trap, the spirits rallied behind him and his respect for nature. The cat deer became loyal to him and he named her Mula. Wan decided to stay in the Spirit Wilds and live with them. He did so for many years, before deciding to find a new Lion Turtle City. As he was about to leave, there was a great disturbance in the forest. The great spirits were fighting, the spirits said. Wan rushed towards the disturbance and found two spirits fighting, identical in shape, one red and one blue. The red spirit convinced him the blue spirit was tormenting him, and Wan used his fire to free the red spirit. Once the red spirit was gone, the blue spirit explained that she was Raava, the force of light and peace, and Vaatu was the spirit of darkness and chaos. They had battled for ten thousand years, and thus far Raava had contained Vaatu and balance had been kept. By freeing Vaatu, Wan had unleashed evil on the world unchecked and had broken the balance. Wan told Raava that wasn't his intention, he was tricked, but Raava called him a foolish human and left. Wan found a different Lion Turtle, this time an Air Lion Turtle. It was floating in the air and there was a city on its back. Wan was there when evil spirits began to attack. Raava appeared and drove them off. Wan once again expressed his desire to help Raava. He then asked the Air Lion Turtle to give him the power of air. The Lion Turtle replied that no human had ever held more than one element before, and that he would only give him this power if Raava would hold it for him. The Lion Turtle convinced her to do so. Once she taught Wan to use this power, she flew through him and gifted him the power. She agreed to help him gain the power of all four elements so he could help her fight Vaatu. She had to fight Vaatu in less than a year, at the Harmonic Convergence, which would determine the fate of the world. Raava grew weaker as Vaatu released more hate and chaos on the world. Wan and Raava travelled and slowly Wan gained the power of the four elements. Raava and Wan stumbled across a fight between humans and spirits and they blended together to drive them back and restore peace. However, Raava could not be blended with Wan for long without killing him. She left him, and took him away from the battle. She was small enough to fit in a teapot, and that is what Wan used to carry her to the North Pole for the Harmonic Convergence battle. When the battle began, Wan defended Raava until he couldn't anymore. Then he convinced Raava to blend with him and use their combined power to defeat Vaatu. They imprisoned Vaatu and sealed the portal between the spirit and material worlds. But the victory came at a price. They were now permanently fused. They gathered all of the spirits that would go and sent them back into the spirit world through the Southern Portal. Then they sealed that portal as well, promising to be the bridge between the spirit and the material world. The giant Lion Turtles then decreed they would no longer protect humans or give them power of the elements. Then they left, to where, no one really knows. People learned bending today as we know it from the original natural benders of each element. For the Air Nomads, it was the Sky Bison, for the Fire Nation, the dragons, for the Earth Nation, the badger moles, and for the Water Nation, the tides and the moon. Raava and Wan used their combined powers to attempt to restore balance to the world until the day they died. Raava assured Wan they would always be together. Their spirits were forever intertwined. That was the beginning of the Avatar Cycle. Aang, you are the embodiment of Raava and Wan," Maeve's voice was soft as she finished the story.

"Whoa," Katara whispered.

"Whoa is right," Sokka added in a whisper. Aang blinked at Maeve, eyes wide and scared.

"Hey," Maeve whispered softly, realizing this was a lot for the young boy to take in. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him gently, pulling his small form against her chest. She realized after a moment that he was crying, tears soaking through her shirt as he clung to her neck.

"I don't know how to do that! I don't know how to restore balance!" Aang sobbed against Maeve. Maeve rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sh sh sh. That's ok. It's okay. You're just a kid. It's okay. You have time to learn. I'll teach you, and the past Avatars will teach you. No Avatar has ever restored complete balance to the world. No one expects that of you. There will be Avatars after you, just like there were Avatars before you. Spirits will teach you, too. Raava will teach you. It's ok. You have time. You have help. It's ok," Maeve soothed, rocking Aang gently. Aang continued crying into her shirt and she held him for a moment before giving Katara a knowing smile.

"He needs you," she whispered. Katara nodded and Maeve pushed Aang into her arms gently. Aang went willingly, holding onto Katara firmly and crying into her neck.

After a while, Aang settled into a fitful sleep in Katara's arms. Maeve had, at Sokka's request, taken over sitting in front of the saddle and directing Appa. Sokka had crawled back to Katara and Aang and wrapped his arms around them both, holding them gently. Maeve smiled at the sight. They all needed each other. They were just kids.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd live in a big, soft cottony heap," Katara mused, gazing downwards. Hours had passed and Aang had woken up and taken over Maeve's seat. Maeve, Sokka, and Katara were settled in the saddle. Aang had been unusually silent, but then, they had all been.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Sokka joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're hilarious," Katara quipped back dryly. Aang grinned and hopped up, glider in hand.

"I'll try it!" he exclaimed, apparently back to his usual chipper self. He jumped off Appa, laughing wildly as he fell. After a few moments, he flew back up on his glider and sat in the saddle, soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" he exclaimed, airbending himself dry. Katara and Maeve chuckled.

"Hey what is that?" Katara asked, pointing to a long stretch of burned land far below.

"It's like a scar," Sokka observed somberly. Everyone looked down, grim, as they landed. They all dismounted and looked around. Aang began to walk forward, a desolate look on his face as he fell to his knees.

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere," Sokka murmured. Maeve nodded, falling to the ground herself as Sok had. Katara looked to Aang.

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked gently, approaching him.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-" Sokka began.

"Shh!" Katara cut him off.

"What, I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka whispered. Then his eyes widened and he shot a guilty look at Maeve. Katara pointed to Aang, on his knees in the soot.

"Sorry, Maeve, I didn't mean you," Sokka whispered. Maeve gave him a wan smile.

"It's okay, I know you didn't. Things my own Nation does make me sick, too," Maeve answered in a whisper. Sokka nodded as Katara approached Aang.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang lamented, a handful of ash blowing off his open palm.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you," Katara reasoned.

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job," Aang lamented hopelessly.

"Didn't Maeve say the past Avatars and the spirits would help you?" Katara asked, shooting a look back at the older woman. Aang sighed again, heavily.

"Yeah? How am I supposed to talk to them, though?" Aang asked, turning pleading eyes on Maeve, who sighed.

"I don't know about the past Avatars, really. But I can tell you Raava is a part of you. Her spirit is a part of yours. You should be able to talk to her when you need to, probably by meditating. As for other spirits, you'd have to enter the spirit world, which I can't teach you. Mika knows, he's been in the spirit world, actually, so when we meet back up with him he should be able to help you," Maeve offered. Aang sighed.

"Okay. I'm gonna try meditating, I think. I need a teacher," he decided. Katara and Sokka exchanged a look while Maeve just nodded. Aang turned back around and assumed his usual meditating position, legs crossed and fists pressed together.

Katara had been wandering, looking around, trying to find a way to cheer Aang up. He had been meditating for a while now, and Katara just hoped it helped. She knew he needed a teacher, but even if he found one, she had a feeling the scene before him would still upset him.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Aang exclaimed suddenly, throwing his hands up and falling back onto the ash. Katara sighed, as did Maeve. They had both been afraid of this.

"That's okay, you'll get it," Katara soothed. Aang sighed, turning scared eyes on her.

"What if I don't?" he asked. Katara walked up and sat next to him.

"You will. You have a million times before, in your past lives. Now, are you ready to be cheered up?" she asked, trying to soothe him. He sighed, but didn't answer. She held her handful of acorns out. Aang looked at them skeptically.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday. Then all the animals that lived here will come back," she explained. Aang smiled and took an acorn from her hand, holding it up and examining it.

"Thanks, Katara," he said, slipping the acorn into his pocket. Maeve, who had taken up the post of self appointed watch person, stood.

"Someone's coming," she announced, looking uneasy. Everyone else scrambled to their feet and faced the person approaching. It was an old man, in earth kingdom green, using a walking stick.

"When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible, but those markings….are you the Avatar, child?" the kindly old man asked. Aang looked to his companions, as if for advice. Katara and Maeve both nodded encouragement and Aang turned to the man, nodding.

"My village desperately needs your help," the man said, voice urgent.

They approached a clearly ravaged Earth Kingdom village a while later, the man leading them. Maeve looked around, edgy, as she took in the destroyed buildings. The man led them into a large building in the center of town where a large group, presumably the whole town, was gathered.

"This young person is the Avatar," the old man announced to a younger man approaching.

"So the rumors of your return are true," the man said, and then bowed deeply.

"It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." Aang smiled and bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you, too. So...is there something I can help you with?" he asked, looking around as if for a problem to be fixed.

"I'm not sure..." The younger man trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit," the older man explained. The younger man sighed, walking towards the open doors of the building with a pained expression.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked as the group moved to stand behind the younger man.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near," the man explained.

"What happens then?" Katara asked as, in the background, Maeve's face grew increasingly darker.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely," the old man explained.

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen," The younger man added.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a moment?" Maeve spoke suddenly, voice brooding. Everyone turned to her as Aang nodded. She pulled him into an empty corner and Katara and Sokka followed.

"I'm not sure about all this," Aang admitted, softly. Maeve nodded.

"That makes sense. You've never done this before, and no one has ever taught you. Hei-Bai is a forest spirit. It's possible Hei-Bai is the spirit of the forest we were just in. They might be upset because it was burned down," Maeve explained. Aang nodded.

"Ok, so how does that help me? What am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. Maeve sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I don't really know. Try talking to them, maybe? I'm not sure," Maeve admitted, rueful.

"Well I have to try," Aang stated, firmly, and his companions nodded.

It was some time later that Aang stood, alone, staff in hand, at the entrance to the Earth Kingdom village. Katara, Maeve, Sokka, and Momo watched anxiously from the window. Aang tilted his head, straining his ears to hear any sign of the spirit's approach.

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm…here to try and help stuff," Aang offered, awkwardly.

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up," Sokka worried. Maeve rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it either, Sokka, but this is his job. He's this town's best hope. He is technically part spirit, after all," she reassured.

"That still doesn't mean he should have to face this alone," Sokka stated. Maeve sighed.

"No, he shouldn't," she murmured. Her hand left Sokka's shoulder and she left the building. Sokka and Katara watched as she walked forward and stood next to Aang, determined. Aang smiled at her and they exchanged a few words no one else could hear.

"The sun has set? Where are you, Hei-Bai?" Aang asked, almost a challenge. There was no response. Then, a moment later, Hei-Bai appeared from the shadows. Aang smiled.

"Hello, Hei-Bai, my name is-" Aang was cut off by a roar from He-Bai, spraying him and Maeve with bright blue light. They both stood their ground, though Aang's staff was torn from his grip. Maeve assumed a fighting stance as Aang floated up, and, as if by instinct, placed a firm hand on Hei-Bai's forehead. The spirit stilled.

"You _are_ the spirit of this forest. I understand, you're upset that your home was destroyed. When I saw the forest had been destroyed, I was angry and upset. But then my friend gave me hope that the forest will grow back," Aang explained, gently. He pulled the acorn from his pocket and presented it to the spirit, who took it, seeming intrigued. Maeve smiled as the spirit faded into a large panda bear.

"Hey, could you help me get into the spirit world?!" Aang asked, excited, The spirit roared in what was almost a friendly way, then leaned towards Aang. Aang put his hand on the spirit's head and then pulled back, turning to Maeve.

"I'll be back soon, Maeve, take care of everyone while I'm gone," Aang requested, swinging up to ride Hei-Bai. Maeve smiled and bowed slightly.

"Of course. I'm proud of you," Maeve replied, waving to Aang as the spirit he was riding turned and walked away, leaving through a portal that had appeared. Once they were gone, the villagers rushed out, Sokka and Katara among them. Bamboo grew up where the spirit had disappeared, and three dazed people exited it and reunited with loved ones. Once the bamboo faded, Maeve, Katara, and Sokka could see Aang's body on the ground. He was sitting in his usual meditation pose, but his eyes were closed and his tattoos were glowing brightly.

"Maeve, what happened?" Katara asked, concern coloring her voice and she ran up to Aang with Sokka hot on her heels. Maeve followed them more slowly.

"He told the spirit what you told him about the forest, and the spirit seemed to accept it. Then Aang asked if the spirit would take him to the Spirit World, and from what I gathered Hei-Bai agreed. Aang rode off on him and told me he'd be back soon and to take care of everyone while he's gone," Maeve summarized. Katara looked up at her from where she had fallen to the ground beside Aang, holding his prone body.

"Why is he still here?" Sokka asked, confused. Katara's eyes mirrored the question. Maeve chuckled.

"When someone goes to the Spirit World, only their spirit goes. Their physical body remains in a coma like state. I only know this because when Mika went into the Spirit World he told me first and had me watch over his body. We have to make sure nothing happens to Aang's body or he'll be trapped in the Spirit World," Maeve explained. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Should we move him?" Katara asked, softly, still holding him.

"No. He needs to be able to find his body when he comes back, too," Maeve answered, gently. Katara nodded.

"We'll sit vigil," Sokka decided. No one argued.

It was a few hours later that Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and he woke up, looking around. He spotted his friends, all lounging around him watching him intently, and sat up. Katara threw her arms around him.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed. Aang and hugged her back fiercely.

"I am. I made it to the Spirit World, but I couldn't figure out how to talk to Raava. I talked to a spirit named Aye-Aye that kept calling me 'Stinky' for some reason, and Roku's dragon visited me and showed me how to talk to Roku. We need to go to a temple on an island in the fire nation on the solstice," Aang said, urgent eyes looking from one friend to the next.

"Aang, the solstice is the day after tomorrow," Katara pointed out. Aang sighed.

"I know! But I need to get to the crescent island by then!" he stated, beginning to pace.

"Wait, the crescent island? I know where you're talking about. I may not have grown up in the Fire Nation technically, but I was taught the geography. Crescent Island is home to the Avatar's temple. The Fire Sages there were supposed to be loyal only to the Avatar, but they were swayed when the war began and last I heard they served the Fire Lord. They won't be happy to see you, Aang," Maeve said. Sokka looked thoughtful.

"Then they need to not know Aang is the Avatar. We need a plan," Sokka declared. Everyone nodded.

"Guys, maybe we should plan while we fly. We don't have much time," Aang insisted.

"Of course. We should tell the people here we're leaving," Katara answered.

After the group told the villagers, who thanked them profusely, that they were leaving, the group piled onto Appa. They all sat in the saddle, trusting Appa to go the right way for a bit. Sokka laid out his map.

"Ok, so the Crescent Island is here. And we're here. If we push it, we should be able to get there in time," he declared, pointing to the map as he spoke.

"Getting there won't do us any good if we don't have a plan, though," Katara pointed out. Sokka put his map away.

"Right. Well, they can't know Aang is the Avatar, so he'll need a disguise," Sokka began.

"Um, Sokka, where are we gonna get a disguise?" Aang asked. Maeve smiled.

"Actually, this part I think I can help with," she exclaimed, digging around in her pack and emerging with a red hooded robe, holding it up triumphantly.

"What is that?" Sokka asked, examining it critically.

"It's a Fire Nation cloak. Specifically, an Apprentice's cloak. In the Fire Nation, it's customary that when a firebending master takes an apprentice, they give them a cloak like this. In the Fire Nation it's customary in public for apprentices to be seen and not heard. The cloaks mark the apprentices as unimportant, someone to be largely ignored. My master gave it to me when we first started training together. I've grown out of it since then, of course, but I kept it for sentimental reasons. This is one of the few things I have to remember him by," Maeve explained, somewhat sadly. Katara rested her hand on the older woman's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"I understand. I'm the same way about my mother's necklace," She expressed. Sokka was examining the cloak with new eyes.

"Well, it's about to come in handy. Aang can pose as your apprentice, and then they'll ignore him, right? And the cloak should cover his airbender tattoos. Does it have a hood?" Sokka asked in rapid succession.

"Yes, he can pose as my apprentice, which technically he is, and yes, the cloak has a hood, and it is normally worn up," Maeve supplied. Sokka smiled.

"Perfect! I'm guessing you have some sort of firebending master's cloak or something?" he asked.

"Yes, upon my, erm, graduation I suppose you would call it, to Master, I was gifted with a Master's cloak. I still have a few sets of my Fire Nation clothes, too, including those I usually wore under the cloak. I have no problem convincingly playing the part of a snide and demanding firebending master demanding to take my apprentice through the temple, either. It's you and Katara I'm wondering about," Maeve said. Sokka scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess we need something for us, too. Got any other good things in that bag of yours?" he asked, hopefully. Maeve chuckled.

"Like I said, I do have other Fire Nation clothes, but there are a few problems with that. First of all, they're mine, so while I might be able to modify them enough to fit Katara well, they wouldn't work for you. Secondly, even if I could make them fit both you and Katara, they're the wrong type of clothes. I was the apprentice of a wealthy master in high standing, and when I inherited his money, I inherited his standing. My clothes are the clothes of a high standing firebending master. It would be suspicious if you were both wearing them, for a few reasons. First of all, I'm not sure you're capable of posing as high ranking members of Fire Nation society. There are a million niceties that you don't know that could give you away. Second, even if you could pull it off, it would be suspicious for that many high ranking members of society to be travelling alone, with just an apprentice and without attendants."

"Attendants, you say? What's that entail?" Sokka asked, an idea forming.

"Well, the jobs vary. Usually same gender assistants, in this case females, are used as sort of a personal secretary. They carry a notepad, or notepads, and writing utensils. They write messages for their master, or they transcribe conversations, usually filed away to be gone through later as possible blackmail. There are some personal secretaries that _only_ transcribe conversations, and they do it _all the time._ Every conversation is recorded and filed away at a later date. That also usually comes with threats from the master to whomever they're speaking with to send that transcription to so and so and you'll be in big trouble. As for opposite gender assistants, they usually have one of two roles. The first is, to be blunt, a sex slave. I won't go into that. The second is really just a more traditional servant - follow me around, get me a drink, fan me if it's too hot in here, look through my bag and find this or that, things like that," Maeve finished. Sokka had blanched when she'd said "sex slave" but had quickly relaxed when she went on.

"I think Katara and I could pull that off, if we had something to wear, that is," Sokka declared, thoughtful.

"Agreed," Katara added. Aang nodded.

"I believe you both could, quite well. As for the problem of clothes, I believe I have a solution to that. Once we make it into the Fire Nation, it should be a simple matter for me to go into a smaller town and buy servant's clothing for you and Katara. The shopkeep will fuss when you're not there for measurements, of course, but they'll be appeased if I have your measurements on hand," Maeve thought out loud.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Aang piped up. Sokka and Katara nodded.

"Alright, let's check where we are on my map and where the closest small town or city is to our course," Maeve said. She pulled out two detailed maps, one of the world and one exclusively of the Fire Nation. Sokka gaped.

"You have a detailed map of the fire nation?!" he exclaimed. Maeve looked up at him, amusement clear in her eyes.

"What, you don't?" She teased.

"NO!" Sokka yelled. Maeve laughed and then, with Sokka's help, plotted their course.

It was early the next morning, the day of the solstice, that the group arrived at Crescent Island. They had made their stop and gotten Katara and Sokka clothes, and they had all changed into their Fire Nation disguises. Well, in Maeve's case it wasn't really a disguise, but still. Thankfully, her old cloak had fit Aang's small body almost perfectly, and the hood was cowled enough that his features were obscured completely. Maeve had also purchased some props for Katara, a small notebook and ink pen, instructing her to just keep pretending to transcribe the whole time and to only look up from the notebook when she had to. Then, she had gently undone Katara's water tribe hairstyle and braided it back in a more fitting style. Katara had held her necklace close for a moment, then taken it off carefully and stashed it in her bag. Maeve had also, much to Sokka's annoyance, undone his "warrior wolf tail" and put his hair into a traditional Fire Nation top knot, adding a Fire Nation hairpiece for good measure. She had gotten Aang Fire Nation shoes during her shopping trip, as well, and he begrudgingly exchanged his Airbender shoes for them. After fussing some with his pants, rolling them up so that when the cloak parted at the bottom with his steps they wouldn't be seen, Maeve had declared him done. For her part, Maeve looked like a completely different person. Gone were her Earth Kingdom clothes and her wild hair, in their place her deep red and richly embroidered Master's cloak and an immaculate braided top bun. Her usually soft and open countenance had been replaced by a stern face, mouth eternally twisted into a sneer of disdain. As soon as she saw the kids' reactions to the change, her usual open expression returned.

"Hey, don't worry. I know I seem really different like this, but remember I'm just playing a part like I did back at Haru's village. Just because I can be a good actress doesn't mean I'm a different person or you can't trust me, okay? All I want is what's best for you all," Maeve soothed, eyes pleading. Katara fell into the older woman's arms.

"We know. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just sort of scary. You can be scary," Aang admitted, awkwardly. Maeve sighed as Katara pulled back, smiling at her.

"I know," Maeve whispered. Then, firmly, "Let's do this." And the stern sneer was back as she led the way to the temple. When they arrived at the front doors, she swooped in as if she owned the place, and the others followed her, hoping beyond hope that this would work.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar," a voice behind them announced. Maeve turned in a leisurely way, staring at the group as if unimpressed before replying.

"How...quaint. Master always said you were a... _unique_ group. A bunch of outcasts, too weak to be accepted into normal society so you're stuck guarding this temple, and for what? It's in the heart of the Fire Nation, who's going to attack, earthbenders?" A derisive snort. "I think not."

"Master…?" The lead Fire Sage trailed off, gritting his teeth. Maeve flicked her hand dismissively, looking around the temple but not at the Fire Sages.

"Master Abboules, to you," Maeve finally deigned to answer, wandering over to a display case against the wall and picking up one of the objects, examining it. The lead Fire Sage gritted his teeth.

"For what reason have we earned the honor of this visit, Master Abboules?" He asked coolly. Maeve blinked slowly, and then turned equally as slowly towards the Fire Sages, putting the object down. She blinked again.

"I'm sorry, what are you still doing here? I don't recall asking for you to remain. In fact, I _distinctly_ remember dismissing you," she declared, pointedly. The lead Fire Sage glared.

"I did dismiss them, didn't I, servant girl?" Maeve turned to Katara,

incredulous. Katara, fighting a smirk, flipped back a page in her notebook and pretended to read it over.

"Indeed you did, Mistress, I have it right here," Katara confirmed. Maeve raised an eyebrow at the Fire Sages, as if asking how they could have _possibly_ missed that.

"As you wish, Master Abboules. You need only call if you require assistance," the Lead Fire Sage ground out. Then, he bowed low, as did the other Fire Sages, and then they all stood and walked away in different directions.

"Oh, that interaction did leave me _so_ terribly exhausted, my Apprentice. Sometimes I simply cannot _believe_ the incompetence of people. Servant boy, fetch me my water, I am simply parched from such an interaction," Maeve lamented, loudly, making sure the lingering Fire Sages heard her. Sokka fumbled in the bag he carried for a moment before finding a waterskin and handing it to Maeve. Maeve winked at him, theatrically, and he had to hold back laughter as she took a swig of the water and handed him back the waterskin. Then she began to wander the temple, as if she were simply seeing the sights, before she found a grand staircase and began walking up. She sped up slightly as she caught a glimpse out the window and realized the sun was resting lower in the sky. It took the group a while to make it up the stairs, and when they did they were met with a large set of double doors. There was a single Fire Sage sitting there, leaning against the doors, and he stood as they approached, bowing.

"Master Abboules. This is the sanctuary of the Avatar. What are you doing up here?" The Fire Sage's voice sounded somewhat suspicious.

"I wished to explore the temple. Master always said even the seemingly most insignificant places had value if one bothered to look," Mave declared, haughtily. The Fire Sage's eyes turned knowing.

"Perhaps in the same way that the most seemingly insignificant people have value if one bothers to look," the Fire Sage said, his eyes sliding to Aang. Then, he leaned in close to Maeve.

"Your apprentice is the Avatar, is he not? Do not worry, I am a friend. My name is Shyu," Shyu said. Maeve relaxed from where she had begun to fall into a fighting pose.

"How do I know that?" she asked back, softly. Shyu smiled.

"This temple once belonged to the Avatar. The Fire Sages were once loyal only to the Avatar. I have never agreed with the Fire Lord. My loyalties still lie with the Avatar," Shyu stated. Maeve nodded.

"I believe you. If you really are on our side, how do we get through those doors?" Maeve asked.

"Only five simultaneous fire blasts will open those doors. We will need the other Fire Sages," Shyu admitted.

"Can you get them? Do they know?" Maeve asked.

"No. They still believe you to be a pompous master travelling. If you maintain that ruse, I believe you will be able to get them to open the doors for you. You would all need to go inside, though," Shyu replied.

"We can do that. Will you get them?" Maeve asked. Shyu nodded and hurried off. Maybe twenty minutes later he returned with the other Fire Sages in tow.

"I wish to enter the Sanctuary," Maeve demanded, haughtily, right to the point.

"But the Santu-" The other Fire Sage was cut off by the leader, who bowed to Maeve.

"Of course, Master Abboules," the Lead Fire Sage agreed, gritting his teeth. The Fire Sages opened the door and Maeve strode inside confidently. Aang, Katara, and Sokka followed. Once they were all inside, Maeve flicked her hand without looking back.

"That will be all," she dismissed. The Fire Sages grumbled, but she heard their footsteps retreating. One remained, Maeve could tell, and she turned to see Shyu, as expected. He smiled at her and swung the doors closed.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked, throwing the hood back. Maeve studied the statue.

"It's a celestial calendar. When the light hits Roku, you should be able to speak with him," she surmised.

"Ok," Aang replied. Maeve moved to sit against the far wall and Katara and Sokka followed her silently.

Zuko was confused and angry. He had arrived at the temple, but according to the Fire Sages, no one was there but a pompous firebending master and her attendants. Who were currently in the sanctuary. Could it be that the Avatar was with the Master? But how would that be? A firebending master wasn't part of his little group, and it seemed unlikely they had tried to recruit one. So what had changed? He decided it was best to be cautious and wait outside the sanctuary until the master came out.

Inside, the light had hit the statue and Aang was talking to Roku. To everyone else in the room, he was just standing there with his tattoos glowing, but he was really talking to the past Avatar. After a while, his tattoos stopped glowing and he collapsed to the ground, panting.

Outside, Zhao had arrived and confronted Zuko. Zuko had, in a desperate attempt to keep Zhao from capturing the Avatar before him, had told him there was nothing of consequence here. And well, as far as Zuko knew, that wasn't exactly a lie. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Avatar was somehow posing as a firebending master, or perhaps one of his little water tribe friends was. All Zuko knew was that the Avatar was behind those doors. He felt it in his gut. And apparently, Zhao did, too, as he refused to leave. The knowledge that the great General Iroh was outside kept him from arresting Zuko, yet. And so they all waited, in tense silence, for the doors to open.

When the doors opened, the scene was not what anyone outside had expected. When the Fire Sages had said a Firebending Master, it had brought to mind images of an old worn man in a faded cloak with ageing assistants. Instead, the sight that greeted them was that of a young woman in a vibrant red and gorgeously embroidered cloak. Her dark hair was braided into a top knot, a style usually worn by nobility. Her cloak, as well, attested to wealth. Most Master's cloaks were not so richly embroidered and carefully tailored. The emerald green of her eyes also lent to her cunning and regal appearance, the color uncommon and striking. At the sight before her of loosely assembled soldiers and a commander and banished prince scrambling to their feet, her lips pursed tightly.

"Well well well, Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao. Such ah, how to put this, _pleasant_ and _expected_ it is to see you here," she sneered. Commander Zhao and Zuko exchanged a look, wondering how this woman knew who they were.

"How do you know us?" Zhao demanded. The Master laughed, dark and enchanting.

"The banished prince and the most renowned Commander in the Fire Nation? How could I _not_ know you?" The Master returned, voice condescending. Her eyes roamed up and down each of them in turn, seemingly unimpressed.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded. The dark laugh came again.

"Oh, dear boy. I am Master Abboules," Master Abboules introduced herself with a smirk as she wandered to the window, her attendants scrambling after her as her cloaked apprentice followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Zuko demanded, growing more frustrated by the minute. This woman was a waste of his time. Zhao, meanwhile, had gears turning in his head.

"Master Abboules? Did you learn from Master Guilet?" Zhao asked, beginning to feel sick. He had heard of this woman, she had quite the reputation. Her Master was one of the most ruthless firebending masters ever to exist, and it was rumored his sense of cruelty had been passed to his apprentice, now a master herself. Further, his apprentice was said to be the daughter of some exceedingly wealthy and influential nobles. Master Abboules turned, mirth dancing in her eyes, and quickly shot a blast of fire at his face, lazily, followed by a few quickly thrown blows downward, one Zhao's ankle and setting it burning. He gasped in pain, now thoroughly convinced this woman was who he thought she was.

"That was for your insolence. Learn some respect, Commander Zhao, and you will save yourself much trouble," Master Abboules hissed, menacingly. Both Zuko and Zhao were now too thoroughly distracted to even remember why they had ended up here in the first place. Zhao grit his teeth against the pain on his ankle and bowed low.

"It is an honor to meet such a renowned Master," he stated. The laugh, which Zhao now realized was the cruel laughter of legend and rumor, rang out again.

"Yes, it is. I simply _must_ be going now, Master will throw an absolute _fit_ if I do not meet him on time, and that would be very inconvenient indeed," Master Abboules drawled as she moved to leave, her entourage following.

The Gaang made it out of the temple and into the air with no problem whatsoever. As soon as they were a comfortable distance away, Sokka began laughing hysterically, and Katara and Aang soon joined him. Maeve smiled and, a moment later, began laughing as well.

"That Zhao guy looked like he was about to pee his pants!" Sokka exclaimed, falling back as he laughed further.

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" Katara asked between giggles. Maeve waited for the group to settle down before answering.

"The alias I used, the surname Abboules, is a woman about my age with roughly the same features. We met a few years back, actually, and everyone confused us. Her master is well known for being extremely cruel and cunning, and it is rumored that she inherited his cruelness. When I met her that was surely not the case, she was actually quite fun and free spirited, though she was very cunning. She has quite the reputation, though, and I knew if I used her name no one would question me, mostly out of fear. That was the point of the impromptu firebending, as well. I did actually burn Zhao, though if you ask me, he deserved it. He wouldn't dare follow me, and when or if he sees the actual Master Abboules, he would never dare ask her about it," Maeve exclaimed, eyes mischievous. Everyone stared at her.

"Wow. That's...a lot of thought went into that," Sokka said. Maeve looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's a lot of acting and quick thinking to pull off an impersonation like that, but not necessarily a lot of thought. At least, for me, it isn't anymore. It's all about the details. Like the laugh. Master Abboules is well known for having a dark and enchanting laugh, and for laughing often. It's one of the little things I do that helps allow for continuity. When he sees the _real_ Mater Abboules, he'll link the laugh I did with hers and it will help confirm in his mind that both instances were the same person," Maeve explained. Aang smiled, slowly.

"You know, Maeve, I'm really glad you're on our side," he declared. Everyone chuckled.


	5. Prisons and Parental Figures

_**Chapter 5** _

**Prisons and Parental Figures**

**Mika and Haru**

When the sun rose the next day, Mika and Haru were already in the regional headquarters of the White Lotus, as they had promised to be. They were both dressed simply, in their usual earthbender clothing, and they were kneeling on pillows beside a low table. Mattias, the man they had first met, approached with a tray carrying a pot of tea and three cups. He set it on the table and then knelt on the opposite side of the table. They spent some time drinking tea while Mika and Mattias threw ideas around.

It was the next day that their plan began. Mika had clarified it for Haru after he finalized it with Mattias. They were back in Haru's village, after having ridden Mongoose Lizards back to get there more quickly. Mattias and the rest of the White Lotus members were preparing the ship for departure while Mika worked with Haru on his earthbending. They were working on forms, again, much to Haru's annoyance.

"Why do we do forms so much?" he asked, voice bordering on the edge of a whine. Mika chuckled as he walked around him, studying his form and correcting him with gentle hands.

"Basics matter, Haru. They matter almost more than anything else. If someone can break your stance, it's not going to matter how many fancy moves you can do, you'll be off balance. Likewise, if you can't switch fluidly from one form to another, you're at a disadvantage. You need to be able to be grounded perfectly one second and in the air the next," Mika explained. Haru tilted his head.

"I'd...never thought about that before," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"I hadn't either, before my master told me. I hated doing forms too, actually, but I'm so much better for it," Mika agreed. And they continued doing forms until Mattias called them to get on the ship.

They arrived at the Fire Nation prison without incident. The White Lotus members donned the Fire Nation uniforms quickly, and Mika and Haru put the prisoner garb on over their clothes. This was step one, get Mika and Haru on the inside as prisoners so they can find Mika's Master and Haru's father. The disguised White Lotus members led them onto the pier, and the Warden greeted them. He was angry he had not been informed of their arrival, but he gave the two his usual speech and locked them in with everyone else. Mika stayed close to Haru as he looked for his father. Mika had gotten the younger boy into this, and he was Haru's bending master, so he felt it was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to him.

"There he is!" Haru exclaimed, excitedly, and began rushing towards a man standing and speaking in a group with some others. Mika followed him quickly.

"Dad!" Haru shouted when he got close enough. Haru's father turned, startled by the voice, and was met with his son flying into his arms. He caught him and held him close.

"Haru," he whispered into his son's hair, holding him tightly. Tears collected in Haru's eyes and overflowed as his father held him.

"Dad," he whispered into his father's embrace. Mika smiled and stood off to the side somewhat awkwardly. He looked around, trying to spot his own master, but he didn't find him in his glance. When he looked back to his apprentice Haru was pulling away from his father's embrace, though his father kept him tucked under one arm.

"Dad, this is my Earthbending Master, Mika. Ma- I mean Mika, this is my dad, Tyro," Haru introduced. Tyro raised an eyebrow at the words "Earthbending Master", but held his hand out for a shake. Mika took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Tyro," he said. Tyro smiled at him.

"You as well, Mika. I do wonder how you ended up as my son's master, and how you both ended up in here," he said, not quite asking. Mika nodded.

"I figured you would. If you don't mind, though, I'd rather not tell the story twice. My old master is here somewhere and he'll want to hear it too. Now that Haru has found you and I wouldn't be leaving him alone, I was going to look for him," Mika explained gently. Tyro raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Mika turned to Haru.

"I'll be right back," he promised, gently, before turning and leaving.

"He seems nice," Tyro commented to Haru. Haru laughed, then sighed.

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it," he agreed, somewhat wistfully.

It took Mika a fair amount of both searching and asking around before he found his old master sitting on the floor of one of the sleeping compounds, talking quietly to a few others. He walked up and sat down beside his old master, quirking his lips. Master Sterling's black hair had streaks of gray, now, and his once vibrant green eyes seemed worn. Mika turned to him.

"Master?" he asked, voice soft. The old man stopped mid sentence and turned to Mika with a disbelieving look.

"Mika? Mika Brichalet? Could that possibly be you?" Sterling asked, eyes widened. Mika laughed, though the sound was strangled as his throat closed.

"Yeah, Master Sterling, it's me," he whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his old master. Apparently, the feeling was mutual as Sterling pulled him into a fierce hug.

"It is so good to see you," he said with a quiet feeling. Mika sniffled.

"I missed you," he returned, holding onto his old master tightly. After a few moments Sterling turned back and held him by the shoulders firmly, looking him up and down. Then he looked around the room. Back to Mika.

"Where's Maeve?" he demanded. Mika laughed, startled. That was _not_ the first question he had expected his old master to ask.

"With the Avatar. Training him," Mika answered, somewhat wistfully. Sterling's eyes softened.

"Why aren't you with her?" he asked gently. Mika sighed again.

"It's complicated, actually. Would you come with me? There are some people I want you to meet," he answered, seriously. His old master nodded sagely and followed him to where he had left Haru and Tyro.

It was that night, after a long explanation to Tyro and Sterling of how they had ended up there and what their plan was, that phase two began. All four of the men snuck out of their sleeping building, finding the large vent in the yard that they had banked on being there. Tyro and Sterling removed the vent cover and set it beside the opening carefully. Mika was the first to crawl into the vent, hanging onto the edge carefully before gritting his teeth and dropping down. He landed with a soft thump.

"I'm okay. Ah. I think. It was a bit of a rough landing. Come on down, Haru, I'll catch you," Mika called back up from the darkness, voice tight with pain. Tyro and Sterling both nodded to Haru and helped him into the large opening. He dropped down, and there wasn't a sound as Mika caught him smoothly and placed his feet on the inside of the metal piping. Haru smiled in thanks, breathless. Mika nodded and the pair carefully made their way down into the heart of the energy system.

The duo quickly and carefully closed off all the vents except the one they had come down, earthbending the coal to move around. Once they had that done, it was time for part three of their plan. They backed up so they were standing opposite each other on the opposite side from the opening of the vent they came in. On the count of three, they used earthbending to begin funneling the coal through the hole they had come from. On the surface, Tyro and Sterling channeled the coals up and out and settled it in piles around the yard. Once they finished with the coals, Mika and Haru climbed back up the vent carefully. When they got to the juncture they had entered at and it was straight up from there, they were met with a pile of coal. Haru helped Mika solidify it into a platform, and then they stood on it carefully and lifted themselves out.

Part four of the plan was the next put into action. The group split up, Haru going with Tyro and Mika going with Sterling to wake the other inmates. Mika and Sterling found other members of the White Lotus who had been imprisoned and Haru and Tyro found Tyro's friends and allies. Come sunrise, there was a force to be reckoned with standing outside near the carefully constructed piles of coal. When part five came into play with the signal from the undercover White Lotus agents, all hell broke loose. Mika was dodging and fighting left and right, doing his best to keep an eye on his apprentice as he did so. A little while into the battle Master Sterling was there, back to back with Mika, and they moved together with the ease that only years of practice could bring. They had a sort of wordless communication, and their movements seemed to flow around each other as they ducked and weaved around one another, taking out guards. In little time after that, the battle had ended and they were all on hijacked ships leaving.

"Where will you go?" Mika asked Sterling, sitting on the deck of one of the ships with him. His old master smiled softly.

"I have much to do, now that I am free. I have been out of touch with the White Lotus for far too long, and out of touch with many others that may need me. But firstly, Mika, I believe it is time for the White Lotus to recognize your coming into your own. You have shown great courage and cunning in the planning and execution of this endeavor, and you have begun to make a name for yourself. You are a master in your own right and you should no longer be in my shadow," Sterling said. Mika bowed deeply to his old master.

"It would be an honor to be recognized by the White Lotus," he said, voice thick with emotion. Sterling chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"You deserve it, Mika," he agreed affectionately. Mika chuckled and hugged his mentor firmly.

"Thank you," he whispered. Sterling just hugged him tighter.

It was the next day when they arrived back in Haru's village with his father. The White Lotus members that had kept an eye on it while Mika was gone reported that there had been no trouble. Haru watched, tears in his eyes, as his parents reunited. Sterling spoke to Mattias and made arrangements for Mika.

The day after that, Mika knelt in front of his mentor, now friend, and recited the sacred vows of a fully fledged member of the white lotus. Sterling asked him questions, and he answered. Then, he recited the standard vows of the White Lotus. Mattias came up behind him and clasped the White Lotus robe around his shoulders. Mika smiled as Sterling declared him no longer Mika Chanarel, now Mika Brichalet, fully a Master in his own right. Then Sterling helped him stand and hugged his student tightly. After that they took to the Pai Sho board and Mika learned what was to be his own calling sign, now that he would no longer use Sterling's.

The next day Haru was initiated into the White Lotus as Haru Brichalet, apprentice to Mika Brichalet. He took his entry vows and was taught Mika's calling sign and the code he would need to communicate with the White Lotus on his own. Mika lectured him on everything he was allowed to and needed to know about the White Lotus while Sterling looked on proudly. Not only did Mika save him, he now had an apprentice of his own and Sterling couldn't be more proud.


	6. Shopping, Psychology, and A Quick Update

_**Chapter 6** _

**Shopping, Psychology, and A Quick Update**

**Maeve and the Gaang**

Sokka sat at the front of Appa, reigns gripped loosely as he stared back at Aang in concern. Katara sat closest to Sokka in the saddle, the siblings exchanging worried glances. Maeve sat at the far end of the saddle. Aang was pacing back and forth between Katara and Maeve, hands thrown up.

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you, anyway?" Sokka demanded.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," Aang explained. Maeve shrugged.

"If it makes you feel any better, Wan had about that amount of time to master all four elements, and the only help he had was his spirit friends," she tried.

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still two weeks away from the north pole! What am I gonna do?!" Aang continued, panicked. Katara sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit on the saddle.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know," she comforted. Aang looked at her hopefully.

"You'd do that?" he asked. Katara smiled and nodded.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first," she added.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka piped up.

"And Aang, I know it's not very traditional, but if you want me to start teaching you firebending now I can. You don't have to wait until you know waterbending," Maeve added. Aang smiled and turned to her.

"That would be good. Thanks, you guys," he replied. Maeve and Katara nodded.

They landed by a river and got off of Appa. Appa grumbled happily and began to make his way into the water slowly. Maeve turned to Appa and began chasing after him.

"Nice puddle," Sokka deadpanned, staring at the scenic river. Maeve grabbed Appa's reins before he could get in the water, and he grumbled unhappily.

"Hey boy, you're gonna get all our stuff soaked if you get in now. Plus, you'll be more comfortable if it's off. Let me get the saddle off real quick, come on, Appa," Maeve coaxed. Appa grumbled but stayed still as Maeve took off his saddle, leaving all of their stuff in it. Appa grumbled happily and flopped into the water.

"Yeehhh! Don't start without me boy!" Aang called, beginning to strip. Katara watched him in amusement.

"Remember the reason we're here," she chastised gently. Aang looked down, embarrassed, and pulled his clothes back on.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending," he agreed.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked. Maeve, who had been studying her map, looked up.

"There's a town near here. I have a stash of money there. I was going to meet with my contact and get it. We're a little low since I split what I had left with Mika before we separated. You could come with," she offered. Sokka smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun to me. Money is always good," he agreed.

"What about firebending?" Aang asked with puppy eyes. Maeve chuckled.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long. Just work with Katara for a while and we'll start when I get back," she answered. Aang smiled.

"Okay! Have fun!" he called. Sokka grabbed his bag as well and the pair set off towards the small earthbending town.

Maeve and Sokka arrived at the town without incident and Maeve led Sokka to a nondescript house right inside town. She knocked on the door and it creaked open a moment later.

"Maeve!" the owner said, excitedly, as soon as he saw her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Drew! I haven't seen you in ages!" Maeve returned as they pulled away. The man she called Drew was middle aged with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked from Maeve to Sokka and back again, a confused expression crossing his features.

"Where's Mika?" he asked. Maeve looked down sadly and sighed.

"He stayed in a town we passed through to train a young earthbender. We're meeting back up later," she explained. Drew looked concerned as he ushered her and Sokka inside.

"I see. Why didn't you stay with him? And who is your friend?" Drew asked as they sat in a well appointed living room.

"Oh, this is Sokka. He's from the southern water tribe. I'm travelling with him, his sister Katara, and Aang, the Avatar," Maeve explained. Understanding crossed Drew's face.

"I see now. It's nice to meet you, Sokka. I'm Drew," Drew introduced himself to Sokka with an easygoing smile. Sokka nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied. Drew turned back to Maeve.

"I'm guessing you came for your money?" he asked casually. Maeve grinned.

"Bingo. That and your tea," she teased. Drew chuckled and stood.

"I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder. He returned a few minutes later with a large bag of coins, which he handed to Maeve.

"There's the money, and the tea kettle is on," he said. Maeve smiled and set the money beside her on the couch.

"Thanks, Drew. It really is good to see you," she said. Drew raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"You're probably having a hard time without Mika. This is the first time I've ever seen you without him. You two were practically connected at the hip. You ok? You need a hug?" Drew asked gently, opening his arms. Maeve swallowed thickly and stood, walking across the room and letting Drew pull her into his arms. He held her tightly, and didn't let her go until she pulled away.

"Thanks," she whispered. Drew smiled.

"Any time. Water is hot," he replied. The shrill whistle of a tea kettle sounded a second later. Drew rushed out of the room and Maeve went back to her seat beside Sokka.

It was, as Maeve had promised, not that much later when she and Sokka returned to Aang and Katara. Maeve's bag thumped reassuringly against her side, filled with gold and silver coins. She had, she thought, around a thousand gold coins worth of money at the moment. Not that they really _needed_ that much, strictly speaking, but it made Maeve feel better to have it.

"Maeve! Great! We just finished with waterbending!" Aang called enthusiastically. Maeve chuckled.

"Great! Let me put my bag down and we'll start on firebending," Maeve promised. She put her bag away and walked over to Aang.

"Sit with me. There's some stuff we need to talk about before we get into actually firebending," she said, sinking to the ground with her legs crossed. Aang sighed, disappointed, but sat nonetheless.

"Good. First of all, fire is very dangerous. On its own, without the direction of a bender, it will grow and consume everything in its path until it burns out. This is a fact. But while you should remember that fire is destruction, you shouldn't let that scare you. Because fire is also life. It moves, it breathes, it grows. It's life, in its own way. And when it comes to firebending, it's important to remember that fire and heat can be used for more than destruction."

"Like what?" Aang asked, curious. Maeve chuckled and stood. She walked over to the river the group had been splashing in but that was now empty and stuck her hands into it up to her wrists. She took a deep breath.

"Like this. Feel the water," she instructed, pulling her hands out. Aang stuck his hand into the water and his eyes widened.

"It's so _warm,"_ he said, awed. Maeve chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one of Mika's favorite tricks. Usually he uses his earthbending to section off part of the water and I heat it so we can each have a hot bath, even on the go," Maeve's voice faded into melancholy.

"I can see where that would come in handy," Aang agreed. Maeve broke out of her daze and smiled down at him. Then she walked back to where they had been and sat down. Aang sat with her.

"Yeah. The other thing about firebending is that it's going to be boring to learn at first. I remember I hated when my master made me sit in the sun and focus on my breathing and try to keep the flame from touching the edges of the leaf, but I'm grateful for it now. Control is key in firebending, and it's really important that you learn control before you learn fire blasts. So I need you to be patient and trust me, ok? This is a process you can't rush, ok?" Maeve stressed, anxious eyes boring deep into Aang's. Aang nodded sagely.

"I understand," he promised. Maeve relaxed.

"Good. Now come stand over here in the sun," she instructed, standing. Aang hopped up and followed her to the large sunshiney patch she had indicated.

"Now, this is a firebending stance in its most basic form. Copy me," she instructed, planting her feet wide and squatting, hands resting on her knees. Aang looked at her and then carefully copied the stance. She stood straight again and examined him.

"Not bad. Plant your feet wider. Good. Straighten your back, don't slouch. I know it's not the most comfortable," Maeve's voice was apologetic. Aang did as she said, then shrugged.

"Now feel the sun. Become aware of the heat from it. It is the greatest source of fire in the universe. Feel its rays on you, and focus on the heat of it. The energy. Now keep doing that, and don't move until I tell you to," Maeve instructed. Aang nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Maeve nodded in approval and then stepped back, sitting on the ground a little ways away.

It was nearly two hours later that Maeve stretched and stood, walking over to Aang. She walked around him a few times, examining his form. After another few moments, she spoke.

"Aang, you can relax now," she said, nonchalantly. Aang's body relaxed and he sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and sighing heavily.

"You ok?" Katara asked, concerned. Aang smiled wanly.

"Yeah, just a little sore," he answered honestly. Maeve chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I did that. I was sore, too. As counterintuitive as it seems, usually a quick soak in really cold water helps later. I'm not very helpful when it comes to getting water cold, sorry, but the river is probably pretty cool by now," Maeve offered.

"I can cool it down if you want," Katara chimed in. Aang sighed, resigned.

"Yes, please," he answered. Katara walked over to the water and did some bending that turned parts of the river into ice, effectively cooling the parts that were still liquid. Aang stripped and hissed when he submerged himself in the water. After maybe twenty minutes, Maeve chimed in.

"That's probably long enough, Aang," she called. Aang nodded and climbed gratefully out of the water. Maeve dug around in her pack and emerged with a towel, throwing it over his shoulders. He thanked her, stutteringly, and she rubbed the towel over his body to warm him.

"You know what we should do today?" Maeve asked late the next morning. Aang had taken a soak in hot water to further soothe his sore muscles, courtesy of Maeve, and now everyone was just lounging around.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Go shopping!" Maeve exclaimed. Katara gave her a critical look, then understanding dawned on her.

"You're rich, aren't you?" she asked, though the question was rhetorical. Maeve chuckled.

"I need to replenish my herbs. I'm running low. Plus, shopping is fun when you can buy whatever you want," she answered. Katara shrugged.

"I'm happy to go shopping. We should probably get more food, too," she said. Aang and Sokka both shrugged, and they headed out. Maeve reached into her bag and gave each kid ten gold pieces. She wanted them to relax and hang out, for today.

It was a while later they split up and Maeve went to get herbs while the other three wandered around. Aang used one of the copper pieces they still had, that seemed so little now, to buy a bison whistle, much to Katara's amusement. Katara got a new pair of shoes to replace her old worn ones, and Sokka still hadn't bought anything. They got back together with Maeve and were walking down along the pier when they were approached by a merchant.

"Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" the man asked. Aang stopped and turned towards him.

"Sure! What are curios?" he asked. The man shrugged, putting an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!" He exclaimed. Aang smiled and let the man lead him into a ship. Katara, Sokka, and Maeve exchanged a glance and followed him. Once inside they looked around the ship, examining all the items curiously. Suddenly, a man emerged from the other side of the ship with a parrot on his shoulder.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering," the man said, pointing at Momo. Momo scrambled around Aang's shoulders.

"Momo's not for sale," Aang declared, suspiciously.

"Look at this, Aang! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!" Katara called. Aang walked over to her and examined it over her shoulder. Maeve made her way over as well.

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Aang asked the pirate captain.

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!" the man exclaimed, taking it from Katara and rolling it back up carefully, depositing it back in its place.

"Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates!" Sokka accused. The pirate captain laughed. The one who had brought them in put an arm around Sokka's shoulders.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders," he drawled.

"So how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?" Katara asked. The pirate captain chuckled.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on ya right now?" the pirate captain answered. Maeve looked up from her examination of something else.

"Katara, do you want it? I'll buy it for you if you do," Maeve offered, casually. The Pirate Captain looked at her skeptically.

"Um, yes please," Katara answered, guiltily. Maeve smiled at her.

"I'll give you two hundred and fifty gold pieces for it, right now. What do you say?" she offered. The Pirate Captain's jaw dropped.

"If you actually had that kind of money, I would be happy to accept," he answered. Maeve chuckled and reached into her bag, withdrawing five bags of coins from it and setting them on the counter.

"I keep it in fifty gold piece increments. For convenience. Feel free to count. I'll wait," Maeve offered, a challenge in her eyes. The Captain opened the bag and stared at the gold hungrily, biting one piece of it. Quickly, a crew materialized from the woodworks and in just a few minutes the gold was counted and the Water Tribe scroll was handed over.

"Thank you for your business," the Pirate Captain said sincerely, looking at the gold laid out on the counter hungrily. Maeve chuckled and reached into her bag, retrieving one more bag of coins.

"Thank you for your efficiency," she returned, setting the bag on the counter. The Pirate Captain's eyes widened and he inclined his head slightly. Maeve nodded and turned, water tribe scroll in hand, and ushered the rest of her group off the ship. As soon as they were off the ship, she handed the scroll to Katara.

"Thanks, Maeve, you didn't have to do that," Katara said, sincerely. Maeve smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder once.

"I wanted to," she answered. They continued shopping for a bit before they returned to camp. As soon as they were back at camp, Katara was studying the waterbending scroll.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours," Katara promised. Aang nodded and held the scroll open for her.

"'The single water whip'... looks doable," Katara decided, studying the scroll for a moment before stepping back. She tried the move, only to water whip herself in the forehead, leaving a red mark. Sokka started laughing at her expense.

"Sokka!" Maeve admonished. Sokka looked down.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She tried it again, but this time only zapped poor Momo, who screamed in protest.

"Why can't I get this stupid move!" she yelled, frustrated. Aang put the scroll down and approached the water.

"You'll get it," he promised. He began to bend the water himself, moving through the stances gracefully and getting it almost perfect his first try.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances. There. See, the key to bending is-"

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" Katara exploded. Maeve and Sokka looked at her, horrified.

"What?!" She snapped. Then she looked to Aang, who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again. Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore," she apologized, handing the scroll over.

"It's okay, Katara," Aang answered kindly.

"Hey Katara, can we talk for a minute?" Maeve asked, gently. Katara flushed, ashamed, but followed the older woman into the forest, out of earshot of Aang and Sokka. Expecting a sound scolding, Katara was surprised when Maeve spoke.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, mildly, as she sat against a tree. Katara froze for a moment, confused, then relaxed and sat opposite Maeve.

"I don't know why I did that," Katara confided. Maeve nodded.

"I think I might," she said gently.

"Really? Why do you think I did?" Katara asked, eagerly.

"You've always been the only bender in your tribe, right?" Katara nodded.

"That probably played a part in it. You've never had a teacher, you've always had to struggle on your own, and Aang's seemingly natural ability to do things you've spent your whole life trying to perfect is upsetting," Maeve stated mildly. Katara's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I never thought of it that way. But it still wasn't right of me to take it out on Aang," Katara lamented. Maeve nodded, sagely.

"No, it wasn't right, but it was understandable. What you need to realize, though, is that while Aang hasn't had a waterbending teacher he had a _lot_ of airbending teachers. He already knows how to airbend, and the fundamentals of bending in general. It's only natural that it comes more easily to him when he's been taught something similar," Maeve said. Katara tilted her head.

"I honestly never thought of that, either. Air and water really aren't that different, are they?" she asked. Maeve smiled.

"No, they really aren't. I've studied both and they are pretty similar. That said, I know I'm a firebender, but I do know about waterbending and bending in general. I can try and help you if you'd like."

"Really? I'd appreciate that, a lot," Katara said eagerly.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help you. And Katara, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. You don't have to be the responsible one anymore if you don't want to," Maeve promised gently. Katara beamed. Both stood, and Maeve pulled Katara into a gentle hug. Katara squeezed her tightly, having missed the feeling of being held. Maeve held her until Katara pulled away on her own, and together they headed back to camp.

When they got back, Katara was in a much better mood, and let Maeve and Aang help her work through her waterbending until with their help she mastered the water whip. Aang, of course, didn't begrudge Katara the scroll, and they shared it as they worked through different forms. When the sun set they relaxed and ate, planning to move on the next morning.

**Mika and Haru**

It had been almost a week since Mika and Haru had liberated the Fire Nation Prison. They had trained hard each day in Haru's town, Mika taking him through his forms in the morning and working on adaptability in the afternoons. Haru's father had left a few days after he'd gotten home, going with other earthbenders to liberate their towns. Haru and Mika were supposed to join him when Mika declared Haru a master in his own right. Haru had argued, saying he was ready now and he had been separated from his dad for too long, but his father gently told him he just didn't want him hurt and to train with a master like Mika was a great honor. Haru had agreed after a bit, making his father promise to visit as often as he could. His father agreed and told Mika to keep taking care of his son.

"Today we're doing something different, actually, Haru," Mika said as he walked outside and saw Haru already preparing to go through forms. Haru looked up, excitement in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. Mika smiled.

"Anticipation. We did a little bit of it early on, but it's important and it's something that will give you a good advantage in a fight," Mika explained. Haru tilted his head.

"What's anticipation?" he asked.

"Using your earthbending as a sight, being able to anticipate from an opponent's movements what they're going to do next. It's not usually taught, really, but my Master was a stickler for it, and it's saved my life more times than I can count," Mika said. Understanding dawned in Haru's eyes.

"Okay, let's do it," he agreed. Mika blindfolded him and the training began, Mika moving and feigning and throwing rocks while Haru struggled and slowly learned what Mika was trying to teach him.

It was a few days later, after Haru had mastered anticipation and gone through duel after duel with Mika that the master declared his apprentice ready. Mika reached out to the White Lotus and through the organization bought a messenger hawk, which he sent to Haru's father. The same day he received a message back, telling him and Haru where to meet Tyro. They packed up their stuff and began the long walk. However, finding Haru's father was not the primary motivation he had for buying the messenger hawk. He missed Maeve. Badly. So he wrote her a letter, stuck it in the messenger hawk's carrier, let the hawk smell something of Maeve's, and sent it off, hoping it would come back with a message from his girlfriend.

They had been with Tyro for a few days now, moving from one Earth Nation town to another and liberating them, driving the Fire Nation back, slowly but surely. Mika was beginning to think the hawk had never made it to Maeve when it came back. She had written him a long letter, a lot of which was lamenting about how much she missed him and telling him she loved him, and some of which was about where she was. Apparently, at the time she had written this, they had just gotten to the North Pole and Aang and Katara were supposed to start their training the next day. Mika read it through a few times, then wrote an equally long-winded reply before sending it off.


End file.
